I Wonder
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: The crew at the 4077th...let their minds wonder...about everything...Please R
1. Hawk

I Wonder  
  
M*AS*H  
  
By: Trivette Lover Heather  
  
Hawkeye Pierce threw himself onto his cot and wondered…  
  
I wonder if my dad is thinking about his only son…  
  
I wonder if my friends back home think of me when they read about the war in the news…  
  
I wonder if I'll ever go home…  
  
I wonder if I'll ever get married and be a family man…  
  
I wonder if I'll get the chance to see Henry again…  
  
I wonder if I'll live long enough to see this war come to an end…  
  
I wonder if I'll remember the faces of every soldier that came through here…  
  
I wonder if I'll look back and my heart will ache…  
  
I wonder if my heart will ever stop aching…  
  
I wonder if I'll get to be a daddy some day…  
  
I wonder if I'll ever live to be fifty…  
  
I wonder if I'll win the noble peace prize one day…  
  
I wonder if I'll run for president, seems easy enough…  
  
I wonder if I'll quit medicine after leaving this place…  
  
I wonder if I'll keep in touch with BJ…  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see Radar again…  
  
I wonder if I'll never talk with Sidney ever again…  
  
I wonder if I'll never peek into a shower ever again…  
  
  
  
I wonder if I'll never want to pull another prank again…  
  
I wonder if my life will have purpose after leaving here…  
  
I wonder if I'll find a wife who will love me with all her heart…  
  
I wonder if I'll find God like those people said I could…  
  
I wonder if I'll lose touch with reality and fall into darkness…  
  
I wonder if I'll be happy when I leave here…who am I kidding.  
  
I wonder if I'll remember who my Father is when I see him….  
  
I wonder if I'll the wounded I treat will ever remember me…  
  
I wonder if the death seen here will ever happen again…  
  
I wonder if the world knows what's happening here…  
  
I wonder if I'll ever stop wondering….  
  
Across the compound another man ponder his thoughts…  
  
**AN: Okay, so its not all that creative but I just felt like writing a little something…who do you want to be next? 


	2. Father

I Wonder…  
  
Ch2  
  
***  
  
If only….the young priest thought as he finished his evening devotional…  
  
As he lay down, looking up at his worn tent…he wondered….  
  
I wonder if the Lord is sick of hearing my prayers…  
  
I wonder if I'm I just sinned even thinking that…  
  
I wonder how many more times I'll have to give the last rights…  
  
I wonder if everyone knows how much God cares for them….  
  
I wonder if when I get to heaven, I'll meet the soldier I never got to know down here…  
  
I wonder if the people here will be blessed at all by this experience…  
  
I wonder if the Lord has shown himself to anyone here through the years…  
  
I wonder if the devil thinks he's winning…  
  
I wonder if the devil rejoices every time someone is lost in battle…  
  
I wonder if the heavens rejoice when each soul is brought home…  
  
I wonder if Jesus cries each time He loses one of his children…  
  
I wonder if I know all these things I'm wondering are true.  
  
I wonder if people realize the lies and the evil that drive this war…  
  
I wonder if people understanding the healing that takes place here…  
  
I only pray that…  
  
Each soldier who was sent home will thank God they survived…  
  
Each soldier who is ill will seek God for help and healing…  
  
Each family of a soldier lost will find comfort in the Lord…and not in a bottle.   
  
Each doctor leaving here will know they served well and saved so many…  
  
Each man that came through this place will have been a better man leaving…  
  
Father, I know I sit here and wonder, but I know you know all things so I put my trust in you Lord, to end this war, to end the madness the evil one has plagued his country with. Father, I know you are in this place and watching over us and I thank you. For you are sovereign and loved us enough to give us a choice. So tonight Lord, as I lay down to sleep, bless this place and keep it in the palm of your hand, may great healings take place of the body and the soul. In your mighty name, I pray…Amen.  
  
Making the sign of the trinity, he switched off his light and slid back onto his cot…wondering if anyone else was wondering like he was….  
  
Actually someone else was…  
  
AN: k, troops, who would you like next? 


	3. Thats Major Hot Lips to you Corporal

I Wonder  
  
Ch.3  
  
**  
  
She had just got done with combing her hair and finally decided to shut off the lights. She slid under the covers and her mind started to wander…  
  
I wonder if Hawkeye is asleep right now  
  
I wonder if the kid in bed 9 has gotten any worse  
  
I wonder if my nurses like me at all  
  
I wonder if they'll miss me when this war is over  
  
I wonder if I've taught them anything useful, other than how not to be a very nice person  
  
I wonder if they respect me in this godforsaken place  
  
I wonder if I'll ever leave the army  
  
I wonder if my father would let me   
  
I wonder what mother would think  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see Frank again   
  
I wonder if I'll ever find Mr. Right  
  
I wonder if there is a Mr. Right anyway  
  
I wonder how much longer I'll be stuck in this MASH  
  
I wonder if I'm kidding myself and I may actually miss it  
  
I wonder if it's not the adrenaline I'll miss but the people  
  
I wonder if Colonel Blake knew the things I said to him, I really didn't mean  
  
I wonder if I'll ever be a wife to someone who leaves for war and never comes back  
  
I wonder if Donald even thinks of me anymore  
  
I wonder how I could have liked such an animal like Frank  
  
I wonder if I'll get a promotion out of my duty here  
  
I wonder if I need to do my (hair) roots again tomorrow  
  
I wonder if anyone knows I dye my hair blonde…  
  
I wonder if anyone else is racking their brain like me, trying to get some freaking sleep….  
  
And of course, there was….  
  
----  
  
AN: How was that? Sound like Margaret at all? It's hard when I cant decide which season I'm in sometimes…grrr…please review…you know…it helps me, help you!   
  
AN#2- Just a word about reviews…you fellow authors know the feeling when you see you have reviews…help spread the love, I've found it much more satisfying to let one another knows what's up… so please let us all know how ya feel! Peace -TLH 


	4. Sometimes I can tell things are gonna ha...

I Wonder   
  
Ch.4  
  
**  
  
He cuddled up with his teddy and closed his eyes…  
  
I wonder if people think I'm a little baby cuz I sleep with a teddy bear  
  
I wonder if anyone thinks of me as a man and not a boy  
  
I wonder if Hawkeye thinks highly of me  
  
I wonder if I'll ever lose my Radar  
  
I wonder if I'll ever get to hear what Colonel Blake is thinking…maybe someday  
  
I wonder if my Uncle Ed is really taking good care of my mom  
  
I wonder if my mom lies in her letters to me and really is crying herself to sleep every night  
  
I wonder if when I go home, I'll be thought of as a war hero  
  
I wonder if when I go home, I'll get married and have lots and lots of kids  
  
I wonder if America knows what is going on over here  
  
I wonder if they really know  
  
I wonder if tomorrow they will declare peace  
  
I wonder if the wounded will stop coming and we can all go home  
  
I wonder if Henrys family got his body back okay…  
  
I wonder if they lost his fishing cap in the crash  
  
I wonder if his kids are okay  
  
I wonder if I can go meet them when I go back home  
  
I wonder if I'll ever see Hawk again after this is over  
  
I wonder if anyone will miss me when I go  
  
I wonder if this place would burn down if it wasn't for me  
  
I wonder if Colonel Potter likes me even the least bit  
  
I wonder if Henry hadn't of died…ah I must really be wondering…  
  
And someone else at the famous four O Double Seven was turning circles in his sleep… 


	5. Do it for the old Four O Double Seven

I Wonder  
  
Ch.5  
  
**  
  
"Jumping jacks on a bean stock, I can't sleep for the life of me…"  
  
The older man decided to take walk and clear his mind…it had been a long long day…  
  
I wonder if the army will ever realize that one more death means one more mother without a son, one more child without his father and one more wife without a husband…of course they know that Sherman…  
  
I wonder if Mrs. Potter thinks I'm nuts each time I throw a salute to her picture framed in my office  
  
I wonder if Radar knows how much I like the kid  
  
I wonder if all the kids know I'm old enough to be their father  
  
I wonder if this will be my last war  
  
I wonder if we'll win this one  
  
I wonder if I'll ever write memoirs about my escapades, no, wouldn't be dignified if I did  
  
I wonder if I hadn't of joined the army, what my life would have been like  
  
I wonder if God hadn't created horses, what my life would have been like  
  
I wonder if these people around here respect me…  
  
I wonder if I show them the respect they deserve  
  
I wonder if we'll get more wounded in tomorrow  
  
I wonder if we'll lose any soldiers  
  
I wonder if their old CO had nights like this…  
  
I wonder if they compare me to him every move I make  
  
I wonder if I'm good enough  
  
I wonder if my grand kids will ever have to fight in a war for their country…God I hope not…  
  
I wonder if I'm getting lost out here…  
  
I wonder if its time to head back to my tent…  
  
I wonder if it's time for the usual 7 hours of escape my mind needs to stay sane…  
  
Funny, someone else was thinking the same thing… 


	6. Captain BJ Hunnicutt

I Wonder  
  
Ch. 6  
  
---  
  
He quietly folded up his letter and set it next to his cot; he peered over at his roommates who he knew were pretending to be asleep.  
  
He laid back slowly and closed his eyes, trying to picture something pleasant before he fell into his slumber, something pleasant, meaning anything except the war of course. It was hard however, because even if he though of home, it meant he was still here. He couldn't win, but he tried anyhow…  
  
I wonder if my baby girl will remember her daddy…  
  
I wonder if Peg will stilllove me just as much as she did before I left  
  
I wonder if she is struggling more than she says she is  
  
I wonder if Erin will grow up and resent me for leaving her  
  
I wonder if she will even care I left  
  
I wonder if she'll be so happy to see me she'll forget all about it  
  
I wonder if this freaking war will ever end  
  
I wonder if Hawkeye thinks I actually believe he's asleep  
  
I wonder if Frank ever actually went to medical school  
  
I wonder if things will be normal when I get back home  
  
I wonder if I should go for chief surgeon when I get back  
  
I wonder if I'll think about the war after I leave…ah who am I kidding?  
  
I wonder if I would have liked their old CO, they say he was a good man  
  
I wonder if I'm as good a doctor as Trapper was  
  
I wonder if Hawkeye likes me as much as he liked Trapper  
  
I wonder if anything good could possibly come of this war  
  
I wonder if I'll get killed on my next turn to go to the front  
  
I wonder if I'll see Hawkeye ever again after this is over…of course I will  
  
I wonder if more wounded are coming in soon  
  
I wonder if the people back home really know the pain going on over here  
  
I wonder if they can even fathom it…  
  
I wonder how much longer I'll stay sane before I crack up…  
  
Speaking of cracking up…  
  
I wonder if Klinger is ever going to get that Section 8…  
  
---  
  
End Ch. 6  
  
AN: Okay there's Captain BJ Hunnicutt, I bet you can't guess who is up next? Hehe…big secret… 


	7. Corporal Maxwell Klinger

I wonder   
  
CH. 7  
  
"Sure hate peeling these potatoes…Klinger do this…Klinger to that…All I ever hear around here…this place is crazy…I sure wish I was back home in Toledo…"  
  
As he continued to peal the potatoes, his thoughts wondered…  
  
I wonder if Laverne is being faithful to me…  
  
I wonder if I'll ever get out this freaking army…  
  
I wonder if people really think I'm nuts…  
  
I wonder if I shave my legs they'll let me out…  
  
I wonder if this place would be the same without my antics…  
  
I wonder if I really am a disgrace to the uniform like Major Burns says…  
  
I wonder if I should respect the uniform those kids wear, when they get all shot up…  
  
I wonder if those doctors know how much I look up to em…  
  
I wonder if the nurses know that I'm not jealous of any of them…  
  
I wonder if that pink lingerie I'm working on will look good with red lining…  
  
I wonder if anyone here would miss me if I left  
  
I wonder if the guys back home miss me  
  
I wonder if Colonel Blake knew how much I appreciated him setting up my wedding over that HAM radio…  
  
I wonder if he's happy where he is…well anywhere is better than here…  
  
I wonder if I'm overestimating how bad it is…nah  
  
I wonder if I should stop wearing my dresses…no way  
  
I wonder if anyone respects me around here…  
  
I wonder if the army knows what I'm doing over here…  
  
I wonder if I'll ever stop trying to get a section 8…  
  
I wonder if I am actually nuts….  
  
Someone else in the compound was wondering the same thing… 


	8. Wadda ya say Ferret Face?

I Wonder  
  
Ch 8  
  
--  
  
'Bet those idiots, think I'm sleep…well hmmph…I'm not letting them play another practical joke on me while I'm asleep…no sir ree…I'm gonna lay here and catch em in the act…that'll show em…what to do? What to do?...' he thought. Whatever crazy thoughts were in his mind began to wander from idea to idea…  
  
I wonder if anyone here likes me, I mean I do act kinda nutzo sometimes…  
  
I wonder if Margaret will ever come back to me, oh how I long for her touch…  
  
I wonder if stupid Pierce has an ounce of respect for me…  
  
I wonder if anyone here likes me  
  
I wonder if Macintyre is having a good ole time back in the states  
  
I wonder if Col Blake ever knew, I did actually kinda like him, even if I did go over his head about a hundred times…and he was thoroughly unmilitary  
  
I wonder if Hunnicutt realizes the poison Pierce is putting in his head…  
  
I wonder if I'll ever get an accommodation for all the fine work I do here…  
  
I wonder if my cliental back home has forgotten about me  
  
I wonder if I'll raise my fees a little bit, considering I'll be a war hero now  
  
I wonder if my wife and kids miss me  
  
I wonder if anyone here likes me  
  
I wonder if Colonel Potter thinks I'm incompetent  
  
I wonder if I should have even become a doctor  
  
I wonder if this war Is going to end…I mean all good things cant last forever right?  
  
I wonder if God is proud of the work I've done here…  
  
I wonder if mother is looking down with a smile upon me…  
  
I wonder if that stupid company clerk mailed those orders I gave him this morning  
  
I wonder if they'll let that battle fatigue case go back home…well I'm not falling for that dodge…  
  
I wonder if my tenure as commanding officer will be among the great officers this military has ever had…  
  
I wonder if General MacArthur ever got that picture I sent to him for him to autograph for me…  
  
I wonder if Pierce will ever be my friend  
  
I wonder if Hunnicutt will ever be nice to me in the OR  
  
I wonder if Margaret will ever smile at me again  
  
I wonder if Father Mulcahy likes me…  
  
I really wonder and shutter to think… if anyone here actually likes me… 


End file.
